Sana's Been kidnAPPED!
by The PInk light
Summary: Sana has been kidnapped what will akitto do!
1. Chapter 1

Akito!!! Sana yelled akito guess what Naozumi is in town! Akito sighed like I care oh come on lets go to my house? Akito sighed sure why not… As they were walking sana and akito could not believe there eyes they saw fuka and naozumi kissing on a bench. Akito knew Sana was dateing naozumi sana saw them and ran!

Akito…. Its not what you think!! Fuka yelled akito yelled back well your such a slut you knew sana was dateing naozumi!!! Akito ran off in the sun fuka thought why she sure is mad.

Sana was crying so hard she could NOT believe naozumi could do that I mean what does fuka have that I don't!?

…….. I think I need to go on a walk Sana walked down a cold alley wow it sure is cold. Maybe I should turn around. Sana walked close to the end of the darkness and BAM!!! Sana was knocked out cold!

The next day at school Akito thought what happened to sana I haven't seen her since the naozumi accident. Akito saw fuka walking alone akito wen't over and said fuka why… Fuka just ran away/

6 hours later………..

Akito sat on the couch and said I think I will call kurata and make her come to her sences. Akito dialed her number rei answerd hello? Hey… is kurata there? Their was dead silence on the phone well hayama sana never did come home last night…WHAT!? WHAT do you mean? Can we have a search for her?!! Rei said very softly we tried there is no hope….

Akito hung up the phone and ran over to Kamura's house and knocked on the door very hard.

IM COMEING!!! Kamura yelled ! Sana wen't on a walk last night and never came home!!! That's what Rei said akito heard some one say come over her naozumi and akito peeked more and. It was fuka in a tiny bra. WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!! Kamura sanas missing and your banging with fuka!?

Kamura shut the door akito just left.

Wwwho are you sana said im Jake isuino ! Sana since you never came to me I came to you muahahaa! Jake…..your right I never did love you stop haunting me!!!!!!!!

Akito was eating sushi then when he saw his childhood love Amy:O!!! Amy sat next to akito not seeing him. Amy…..is that you he said soft? AKITO HAYAMA IS THAT YOU!d


	2. Sana found?

Akito!!! Sana yelled akito guess what Naozumi is in town! Akito sighed like I care oh come on lets go to my house? Akito sighed sure why not… As they were walking sana and akito could not believe there eyes they saw fuka and naozumi kissing on a bench. Akito knew Sana was dateing naozumi sana saw them and ran!

Akito…. Its not what you think!! Fuka yelled akito yelled back well your such a slut you knew sana was dateing naozumi!!! Akito ran off in the sun fuka thought why she sure is mad.

Sana was crying so hard she could NOT believe naozumi could do that I mean what does fuka have that I don't!?

…….. I think I need to go on a walk Sana walked down a cold alley wow it sure is cold. Maybe I should turn around. Sana walked close to the end of the darkness and BAM!!! Sana was knocked out cold!

The next day at school Akito thought what happened to sana I haven't seen her since the naozumi accident. Akito saw fuka walking alone akito wen't over and said fuka why… Fuka just ran away/

6 hours later………..

Akito sat on the couch and said I think I will call kurata and make her come to her sences. Akito dialed her number rei answerd hello? Hey… is kurata there? Their was dead silence on the phone well hayama sana never did come home last night…WHAT!? WHAT do you mean? Can we have a search for her?!! Rei said very softly we tried there is no hope….

Akito hung up the phone and ran over to Kamura's house and knocked on the door very hard.

IM COMEING!!! Kamura yelled ! Sana wen't on a walk last night and never came home!!! That's what Rei said akito heard some one say come over her naozumi and akito peeked more and. It was fuka in a tiny bra. WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!! Kamura sanas missing and your banging with fuka!?

Kamura shut the door akito just left.

Wwwho are you sana said im Jake isuino ! Sana since you never came to me I came to you muahahaa! Jake…..your right I never did love you stop haunting me!!!!!!!!

Akito was eating sushi then when he saw his childhood love Amy:O!!! Amy sat next to akito not seeing him. Amy…..is that you he said soft? AKITO HAYAMA IS THAT YOU!d


End file.
